Sentimientos en general: Vieja, mucho
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Hermione no está pasando un muy buen cumpleaños y Malfoy no está ayudando. ¿Oh sí? -Oneshoot ganador del tercer lugar en los Dramione-Awards en inglés - TRADUCCION


**Sentimientos en general: Vieja, mucho.**

_Por Marmalade Fever_

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al.

…

19 de septiembre, 2007: Cumpleaños.

Edad: 28

Sentimientos en general: Vieja, mucho.

Hermione se tocó el mentón con su pluma. Veintiocho. Veintiocho más dos son treinta. Treinta veces tres son noventa. Un tercio de su vida se había ido. Yuck. Simplemente había algo con los cumpleaños. Cuando era pequeña, la llenaban de emoción. Otro año más vieja, más cerca de ser grande. ¿Ahora? Ahora ya _era_ grande y las cosas agradables parecían bastante pocas en este momento. Le tocaba pagar impuestos. Podía beber alcohol, lo que realmente no quería hacer, de todos modos. Le tocaba trabajar. No la malinterpreten, le gustaba trabajar, pero no era la loca desesperada que todos parecían pensar que era. No le gustaba _tanto_ y por una excelente razón.

Lo otro sobre los cumpleaños: nunca parecía haber una felicidad media. Podía estar jubilosa o podía estar depresiva, por no otra mejor razón que no estaba jubilosa.

Lo otro sobre ser adulta: Aquí estaba ella, veintiocho años y soltera. SOLTERA. ¿Qué había pasado con su plan "crecer y casarse con Ron y vivir felices para siempre con un gato, tres millones de libros y 2.3 niños"? Ron había pasado. Ron, que había dicho que la amaba, incluso había sugerido que salvaran a los elfos domésticos en la Última Batalla, consumió accidentalmente una irreversible gran dosis de una poción de amor y nunca había vuelto a sentir lo mismo por ella. Eso fue cinco años atrás. También había sido su cumpleaños. Irónico, ¿no?

Lo otro sobre el trabajo: Hoy era miércoles y justo trabajaba los miércoles y justamente estaba a dos cubículos de Hades.

Hablando del diablo…

"¿Granger?" ese acento de palabras arrastradas. Ese acento que hacía que su piel se estremeciera bien lento, sin intención de rimar. Estaba depresiva. ¿Acaso no podía verlo? Oh, claro que sí. Su objetivo en la vida era molestarla, después de todo. Así que claro que escogería ese momento para detenerse y conversar (o burlarse, mejor dicho.)

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Se había terminado decidiendo que lo mejor con él era hablar con brevedad y brusquedad. No estaba segura de sí funcionaba.

"Hay flores en tu escritorio, Granger." Extraño, no era propio de él decir lo obvio tan obviamente.

"Lo sé." Brusquedad nuevamente.

"Hay chocolates en tu escritorio." Muy duh.

"Estoy consciente de ello." Ligeramente más nasal.

"Parece haber un sobre con las palabras 'Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione' también." Cruzó los brazos como si estuviese retándola a que lo negara.

"Sí, al parecer sí." Tosió. Él no entendió su mensaje.

"¿Veintisiete, entonces?" preguntó.

"Veintiocho." _¡Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate!_

"Oh sí, olvidé todo eso de que eres más grande que yo." Tan amable de él recordárselo.

"Me sorprende que hayas dejado que escapara a tu memoria."

Sonrió. Él- esperen, ¿sonrió? Hermione miró hacia arriba, curiosa de que su visión periférica le estuviese jugando trucos. Aparentemente no. El cabello de su nuca se levantó.

"Estás sonriendo," declaró. La hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Lo sé." Continuó sonriendo. Y bastante descaradamente. Tenía margaritas y todo. Fenómeno.

"¿_Por qué_?" Cualquier cosa que incluyera a Malfoy sonriendo, especialmente a ella, era razón para encender instantáneamente la alerta roja.

"Sé algo que no sabes." Lo dijo con voz cantarina. La alerta roja estaba súbitamente brillando rápidamente.

"_Malfoy_" Esperaba que el miedo de su voz no fuese detectable. Esto era peligroso.

"¿Por qué no… abres la tarjeta?"

"¿La carta?" Merlín el grande, era un howler, ¿o no? ¿O no? Pero el sobre no era rojo. Le echó una mirada a Draco, luego al sobre, luego de vuelta a él. "No."

"Abre la tarjeta." Seguía sonriendo. Súbitamente tuvo el impulso de pisarle el pie y salir corriendo hasta la salida más cercana.

"Preferiría comer pus de bubotuberculos." Y no lo decía en broma. Algo en el brillo de sus ojos hacía que su cara se volviera roja. "¿Tú… tú manipulaste mis chocolates?" Déjaselo a él poner algo desagradable en su dulce el día de su cumpleaños.

Negó con la cabeza. "Abre la tarjeta, Granger. Vamos."

"No." Realmente la estaba asustando ahora.

Tarareó en lo que creía ser de manera derrotada. "Aw bueno, supongo que nunca sabrás…" Se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

"¿Saber qué?"

Se volvió. "Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo." Su sonrisa se había ido y se había reemplazado con una expresión sabia.

Hermione vaciló. "Te juro, si algo malo llega a pasar, te-"

Él chasqueó con la lengua. "Oh Granger… que rápidamente asumes."

Hermione le levantó una ceja y, solo para estar segura, usó su varita para levitar la tarjeta fuera de su sobre. La tapa mostraba a un cerdo mordiéndose la cola y usando un sobrero de cumpleaños y dentro… "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione! Los mejores deseos… ¿Neville?" Bajó su varita. "Malfoy, estás loco."

Rodó los ojos. "En realidad, me refería a la tarjeta que viene con el _bouquet de flores_."

"El…" Miró al montón de flores amarillas y vio una pequeña tarjeta florista amarrada a la parte plástica. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a Malfoy antes de sacar la tarjeta y leerla. "Esto es de mi _agencia de seguro_," dijo. "¿Qué estás tramando, exactamente?"

"Nada ilegal, te lo aseguro. ¿Por qué no… ves de quién viene el chocolate?"

Hermione bufó y le echó un vistazo al pequeño sticker de Para/De en la caja de chocolates. "Harry," dijo, cruzando los brazos. "Honestamente, ¿qué crees que puedes lograr?"

Malfoy tocó su barbilla. "Volveré más tarde, Granger. Ya verás." Y se fue, como si nada, dejándola con la boca abierta en la entrada de su cubículo.

Dos horas después:

"¡Cumpleaños Feliz!" Hermione gruñó, volviéndose de un tono rosado y hundiéndose en su asiento. "¡Te deseamos a tí!" ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? "Feliz Cumpleaños querida _Hermione_-" con el suave eco de "_Granger._" "¡Que los cumplas feliz!" Frente a ella estaban parados Louise de contabilidad, Bill del enfriador de agua (nunca había podido entender que _hacía_, exactamente,) el Sr. Garson y su secretaría, Mindy, cuatro o cinco personas de marketing y Malfoy parado atrás en un rincón, sus brazos cruzados y con la sonrisa más molestosa en su cara. Mindy sostenía un pastel de crema blanco.

Quince minutos después y mucho glaseado después:

"Así que." Era él nuevamente. Mientras los otros habían desaparecido, él se había quedado atrás.

"Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto…" murmuró, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Tenía curiosidad, sin embargo. Y un poco de miedo.

"Claro que tiene tiempo. ¿Cree que alguien realmente trabaja en esta oficina?" preguntó. Había conjurado una silla, donde estaba sentado ahora, con la silla al revés.

"Hmph. ¡Yo lo hago!" Rebuscaba entre sus cosas mientras él suspiró.

"Oh, _Granger_."

"Oh, _Malfoy,_" bufó. ¿Por qué nunca se iba?

"Todavía sé algo que no sabes," dijo casualmente, inspeccionando sus uñas.

"Estoy _segura_ de eso," le dijo, moviendo sus dedos lentamente siguiendo las líneas del documento que leía... bueno, trataba de leer.

"¿Te gustaría saber?" puso su barbilla entre su pulgar e índice.

"Probablemente no," dijo. ¿Quizás si solo lo ignoraba?

Hizo un movimiento y lo miró mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Por un terrible momento pensó que la iba a hechizar _en su cumpleaños_. Más ironía. Pero no. Estaba sosteniendo un pequeño paquete. Le levantó una ceja antes de tirárselo y Hermione apenas alcanzó a atajarlo. "Vamos," dijo, "¿por qué no lo… abres?"

Hermione tragó saliva y le dio una mirada al paquete entre sus manos. Era de nueve centímetros de ancho y tres de alto y estaba envuelto en papel verde. "No sé si debería."

Hizo un dramático esfuerzo de suspirar. "¿Seguramente nuestro pequeño ejercicio de antes te enseñó _algo_ de confianza?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No me gustas mucho." Sabía que sonaba infantil.

"Vamos… ábrelo."

"Bien." Contuvo el aliento mientras rompía el envoltorio para revelar una cajita de terciopelo. Lo miró brevemente antes de cuidadosamente, muy cuidadosamente, abrirla.

Se quedó sin palabras.

Quedó más allá de poder decir algo.

Realmente estaba sentada allí con la boca abierta, inútiles sonidos saliendo de su boca.

"¿Te gustan?" preguntó. Su rostro complacido estaba, por una vez, justificado. Lo miró boquiabierta.

"¿Zafiros?" Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Él asintió. "¿Me… me compraste un collar y aros de zafiros? ¿_Tú_?" Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Merlín, ¡estaba tenido problemas para hiperventilar!

"No estés tan sorprendida." ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? ¿CÓMO?

"¿_TÚ_?" repitió.

"Son tu piedra de nacimiento, ¿o no?"

"¿Huh?" Movió la cabeza. "Sí…" ¿Qué estaba pensando este idiota? ¿Quería refregarle su riqueza en la cara?

"Aquí, permíteme." Y súbitamente se estaba levantando, parándose tras de ella y, ¡planeando ahorcarla con un collar de zafiros! Pero no estaba ahogándola. Estaba… ¡se lo estaba abrochando!

El mundo se había vuelto LOCO.

Es más, Malfoy seguía parado tras ella… respirando… en su cuello. Sobre su cuello. Bajo su oreja.

Se dio vuelta en su silla giratoria y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Bueno, q_uería_ pegarle en el estómago. Atrapó su muñeca, en cambio.

"¿Andamos violentos?" dijo.

"¿QUÉ-" Hermione usó una palabra que no le gustaba usar, pero que encontró que la ocasión lo ameritaba "-CREES QUE HACES?" Oh Dios. Todos en la oficina oyeron eso, ¿cierto? Cubrió su boca y se sonrojó. Malfoy seguía sonriendo. Y sosteniendo su muñeca. Y estaba casi segura de que pronto se prendería en llamas, viendo el modo en que quemaban sus mejillas.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado si vas a gritar así."

Ella negó con la cabeza violentamente. De NINGUNA manera iría con él a algún lado en ese momento.

"Te gustan los zafiros, ¿o no?"

¿Gustarle? ¿GUSTARLE? Tosió. "Um, sí." No añadió que había querido uno desde que tenía siete años y descubrió que eran su piedra de nacimiento o que las únicas piezas de joyería que tenía (que no eran muchas) tenían falsas piedras azules.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Le soltó la muñeca.

"Yo…" Su voz se apagó y, aparentemente, Malfoy no estaba realmente interesado en su respuesta, de todos modos. Estaba ocupado en adelantarse y ponerle los aros también, que posiblemente era incluso más horripilante que el incidente del collar, ya que esta vez se encontraba frente a ella, su cara mucho más cerca de lo que consideraba cómodo.

"Ahí está." Dio un paso atrás para observar su trabajo.

"E- estoy confundida," dijo finalmente.

"¿Oh? ¿De verdad? ¿Sobre qué?" Odiaba como podía parecer tan despreocupado todo el tiempo.

"¿Por qué," dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño o, quizás, a uno muy grande, "me compraste joyería?"

"Porque si te hubiera comprado un libro habría sido horriblemente cliché, ¿no crees?"

Está bien, no la respuesta que estaba esperando. "¿Por qué me compraste un regalo?" Igual de lento.

"Pensé que suavizaría el golpe."

"El-" estaba tratando de hacer que su mente entendiera eso. ¿El golpe? Justo cuando estaba frunciendo el ceño, tratando de comprender, Malfoy hizo la cosa más sorprendente de todas, que instantáneamente explicó su respuesta anterior. La besó. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que pensó que podrían salirse de su cabeza y lo empujó. "¿Huh?" Realmente era todo lo que podía articular en el momento.

Malfoy rodó los ojos. ""Estoy _tratando_ de ser romántico, Granger. _Merlín_" y ahí estaba él, volviendo a tapar sus labios con los de ella, ¡de nuevo! ¡Y era bueno en eso! Lo empujó.

"¿Huh?" repitió. Un poco de sudor estaba formándose entre sus hombros.

"Realmente no eres buena en esto, ¿cierto?" ¡Ahí! ¡Una tercera vez! Sus labios apretados firmemente sobre los de ella, un pequeño sabor a azúcar confitada del pastel transfiriéndose de su boca a la de ella, sus manos enredadas en su cabello, acariciando con sus pulgares la piel bajo sus orejas. Ella gentilmente, quizás con un poco de mala gana esta vez, lo empujó.

"Pero… yo te odio. Y…"

"Pero no tienes que seguir odiándome, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo… que… no…"

"Entonces no tenemos un problema."

"¿No lo tenemos?"

"Bueno, _yo_ no te odio. ¿Eso ayuda?" Extrañamente, lo hizo.

"Pero…" Había un millón de preguntas peleando para estar al frente de la línea. "¿Por qué hoy?"

"Es tu cumpleaños. Y como al parecer no te gusta mucho, pensé en alegrártelo un poco." La sonrisa descarada había vuelto. "Lo que me recuerda, Granger." Se inclinó a buscar algo tras ella y tomó el pedazo de pergamino donde había estado escribiendo en la mañana. "Realmente no necesitas sentirte tan vieja. Veintiocho es solo cuatro veces siete y no te sentías vieja a los siete, ¿o sí?"

"Yo…" Eso era la peor lógica que hubiese escuchado.

"Y yo tengo tres veces nueve y no me siento un día después de cuatro veces cinco." ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

"¿Huh?"

Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera siendo muy tonta. "Creo que te he escuchado decir más veces 'huh' en los últimos diez minutos que en toda tu vida. ¿No se supone que eres esa persona que siempre entiende todo?"

"Bueno…" Oh, ahora había tocado una fibra sensible. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacar su entendimiento de las cosas? Normalmente era muy inteligente. Ella-

Estaba bastante segura de uno de sus problemas de haber crecido acababa de ser solucionado. Si le gustaba a Malfoy, le _gustaba_ de gustar, entonces ya no seguiría soltera y…

Eso fue suficiente para que le tirara los brazos al cuello y empezara a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Este era el mejor cumpleaños, ¡desde siempre!

O, al menos, esa era su humilde opinión.

El Fin

* * *

_23 de octubre del 2011_

_Hola a todos, aquí otro one-shoot de Marmy!_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos,_

_Connie_

**_¿Comentarios?_**

**_Pd: Únanse al foro que creé de Retos de HP, link en mi profile._**


End file.
